1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying devices and, more particularly, to collapsible carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many times people attending recreational events such as youth soccer games will need to bring their own seating. Light weight collapsible chairs are widely available and often used for recreational events. One common type of collapsible chair is formed by an assemblage of folding metal tubes on which a fabric sheet forming the seat and back panel of the chair is hung. FIG. 10 illustrates an example of such a chair. These collapsible chairs typically collapse to form a cylindrical bundle which can be inserted into a fabric sleeve for transport or storage.
While the light weight and collapsible nature of these chairs allows them to be relatively easily transported for the distances between vehicle parking facilities and associated recreational facilities, when more than one of these chairs, or when additional items, such as a cooler, must be carried it can be difficult for a single person to carry all such items.